1. Technical Field
The present subject matter is generally directed to the field of microelectronic devices and, more particularly, to methods of fluxless micro-piercing of solder balls, and the resulting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chip-on-board and board-on-chip (BOC) techniques are used to attach semiconductor dies to an interposer or other carrier substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB). Attachment can be achieved through flip chip attachment, wirebonding, or tape automated bonding (“TAB”). Flip chip attachment typically utilizes ball grid array (BGA) technology. The BGA component (die) includes conductive external contacts, typically in the form of solder balls or bumps, arranged in a grid pattern on the active surface of the die, which permit the die to be flip chip mounted to an interposer or other carrier substrate (e.g., PCB).
In a flip chip attachment, the balls of the BGA component are aligned with terminals on the carrier substrate, and connected by reflowing the solder balls. The solder balls can be replaced with a conductive polymer that is cured. A dielectric underfill is then interjected between the flip chip die and the surface of the carrier substance to embed the solder balls and mechanically couple the BGA component to the carrier substrate.
Wirebonding and TAB attachment generally involve attaching a die by its backside to the surface of a carrier substrate with an appropriate adhesive (e.g., epoxy) or tape. With wirebonding, bond wires are attached to each bond pad on the die and bonded to a corresponding terminal pad on the carrier substrate (e.g., interposer). With TAB, ends of metal leads carried on a flexible insulating tape, such as a polyimide, are attached to the bond pads on the die and to the terminal pads on the carrier substrate. A dielectric (e.g., silicon or epoxy) is generally used to cover the bond wires or metal tape leads to prevent damage.
Flip chip attachment has provided improved electrical performance and allowed greater packaging density. However, developments in ball grid array technology has produced arrays in which the balls are made smaller and with tighter pitches. As the balls become smaller and are set closer together, it poses problems for the mutual alignment of the conductive bumps on the flip chip die with the bond pads on the substrate or interposer. Flip chip attachment can also lead to high costs and process difficulties. For example, a flip chip mounter is required to accurately align the die to the interposer or substrate.
In flip chip packaging, solid-state welding, adhesive bonding and soldering are often used for joining the interconnect system. These bonding techniques face numerous assembly challenges. Soldering is the preferred bonding technique, thanks to its high assembly yield, ability to eliminate the probe mark through reflow, allowance for rework after assembly, electrical stability and high tolerance in placement accuracy because of self-alignment effects. However, some challenges still remain for soldering assembly, such as a long processing time and the need for a flux-based removal of oxides and hydrocarbons for solderability. For example, solder balls typically have an oxide layer formed on the outer surface of the ball due to the manufacturing processes employed to manufacture the solder balls in an ambient environment.
In making conductive connections to such solder balls, a flux is employed due to the presence of the oxide layer, i.e., flux is employed to remove such oxides. Processing time is lengthened by flux application, the vision time required for precise alignment and the need for a reflow process to provide sufficient wetting time for soldering. Flux removal of oxides leaves behind undesirable residues that are deleterious to package reliability. Entrapped residues also cause gross solder voids that can result in premature joint failure. Although chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) are effective in removing flux residues, they are environmentally hazardous and do not present a long-term solution. Thus, the use of flux and its cleaning processes erects a barrier to flip chip deployment in the packaging and integration of microelectronic, optoelectronic and microelectromechanical systems. Fluxless soldering processes, on the other hand, rely on a controlled atmosphere for the reduction of oxides for soldering, but this is cumbersome in high-volume implementation. Obviously, a method of instantaneous fluxless soldering in ambient atmosphere for flip chip assembly is highly desirable.
The present subject matter is directed to various methods and devices that may solve, or at least reduce, some or all of the aforementioned problems.
While the subject matter described herein is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.